galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Puqortia
Puqortia (Pukorusha in Tsuinarese) is the homeworld of the Tsuinaron, and is the current capital of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm. It is located in the Zoyltieus system in the Norma Arm of the Milky Way and is approximately 10 000 light years from Sol. Formed approximately 3 billion years ago, Puqortia is constantly hit by radiation from the Galactic Core, but the flora and fauna which evolved on the planet, along with the other species existent in the Norma Arm, adapted to not only resist the radiation, but use it to their advantage. Puqortia is currently undergoing its second quarter of its life. Although Zoyltieus is expected to eventually go supernova and transform into a pulsar, this is not predicted to happen in about 9 billion years. Despite its young age, Puqortia has some advanced intelligent species. Puqortia's largest city is Kokukyō. The planet currently holds a population of around 14 billion people. Name Puqortia's name is Tsuinarese (Kokumi Dialect) for 'The World of Intelligence'. In naming conventions, the Tsuinaron had, several times, argued for the changing the name of Puqortia to other terms, such as 'Qualishiirion' (a combination of the three major continents of the planet) and 'Antakkianon' (Lariru Dialect for 'Planet of Tranquility'). However, nothing has been done to officially change Puqortia's name. Orbit Puqortia has one moon: Takrionara. Geology Kokumion Tsuinarese for 'People's Beginning', the name Kokumion was given to the continent on which the first Tsuinaron civilisations first originated. Kokumion is also the continent where the largest city on the planet, Kokukyō, is located. Notable landmarks * Northern Mountains (Hokubu Sanmiaku): The Northern Mountains are a mountain range extending across most of the northern coastlines of Kokumion. *Yukuaka River: This river, though not the longest, is known for sets behind the Northern Mountains.]] eing the Tsuinaron's main source of water before the Rising Era. *Shussan Plains: This is the region in which the first Tsuinaron are believed to have evolved. The Yukuaka River runs through it. Very lush, the Shussan Plains has several forests spread throughout. Many animals roam the Shussan Plains, though most have now been domesticated by the Tsuinaron. Native organisms Kokumion has a very varied ecosystem. In fact, in Puqortia's history, there have been at least one other sapient species to live on the land of Kokumion before becoming extinct through unknown causes. Fauna *Tsuinaron - The dominant species of Puqortia. The Tsuinaron are spread throughout Puqortia and have populations on many other planets. *Onkiraku - A semi-sapient species native to Kokumion's Northern Mountains. They are a bird-like race, with black feathers to trap warmth since they mostly live in the highest reaches of the mountain range. Both the Onkiraku and Onkirana, their distant relatives, survive from a diet of mountainous plants. *Onkirana - Distant relatives of the Onkiraku. This species is native to the Flaming Reaches in Lariru. Onkiraku from the Northern Mountains once migrated to the Flaming Reaches. Because the Flaming Reaches are usually very hot, the Onkirana have lost their feathers over time, and developed scales instead. *Khinkrili - A rare Puqortian flying mammal. Khinkrili are very furry and have two arms which have a lightweight, retractable 'sheet' of fat used to trap air from underneath, allowing them to fly, effectively using the 'sheets' as wings. The Khinkrili has a carnivorous diet. There is a constellation named after the Khinkrili. Category:Tsuinaron planets Category:Planets Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Tsuinaron